Twelve Stars EXO
by exodewi
Summary: kisah 12 bintang dalam satu nama EXO yang berusaha meraih mimpinya masing-masing dan berusaha bersatu untuk menjadi satu
1. Chapter 1

Nih ff yg aku jnjikan klo responnya sdikit aku gk lnjut klo respon bnyk aku lnjut :3

Nih ff untuk mengingatkan kalian bagaimana EXO berjuang untuk berdiri jadi mohon dengan banyaknya badai yang menerpa EXO kalian jangan meninggalkannya

Cast: All member EXO

Other cast : manager hyung, Leeteuk Super Junior, Staff SM, ?

Gendre : Brothership and friendship

Summary : kisah 12 bintang dalam satu nama EXO yang berusaha meraih mimpinya masing-masing dan berusaha bersatu untuk menjadi satu

Silahkan baca dan komen untuk yang suka and jangan jadi silent leader ya saya juga masih butuh masukan

Kalo copas izin dulu

Yang mau di tagged silah kan comment disini dan sebutkan^^ Mian disini Suho yang banyak berperan :)

Desember 2011 SM Entartainment membentuk sebuah grup yang diberi nama EXO. Dimana EXO-K untuk di Korea dan EXO-M untuk pasar di Tiongkok. Barulah Februari 2012 SM mulai memperkenalkan masing-masing membernya. EXO terdiri dari 12 orang yang masing-masing berbeda dimana 4 orang di antara mereka begitu mencolok karena berasal dari Tiongkok. Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan (Kris), Zhang Yixing (Lay), Huang Zitao. Dan 8 member lainnya berasal dari Korea : Kim Minseok, Kim Jumnyeon (Suho), Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. Inilah sepenggal cerita dimana kedua belas orang ini akan menjadi bintang yang bersinar.

31 Maret 2012

Hari ini mereka akan mengadakan showcase pre-debut pertama mereka di Korea tepatnya di Seoul's Olympic Stadium. Manager hyung mengunjungi mereka untuk menjemput anak asuhnya agar segera bersiap. Ketika membuka pintu dirinya melihat keadaan dorm yang sepi. Hanya nampak Suho yang tengah berdiri melamunkan sesuatu.

"Suho-ah"

"Hyung" sepertinya Suho agak terkejut

"Apa ada yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

"Aniyo hyung... Hanya saja aku merasa gugup dan belum siap hyung. Aku takut mengecewakan para fans."

"Junmyeon-ah. Ani Suho-ah kau harus kuat. Untuk ini kau adalah seorang leader kau harus bisa menjaga dan menguatkan member lain. Jika kau takut mengecewakan fans maka kalian harus berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik agar mereka senang"

"Ne aku setuju denganmu hyung. Mengapa aku dipilih sebagai seorang leader adalah untuk menjaga dan menguatkan yang lain. Aku akan berusaha."

Manager hyung setidaknya tidak usah khawatir lagi dengan keadaan leader utama EXO itu. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang leader yang berasal dari Tiongkok tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Suho-ah kau harus ingat bahwa aku juga adalah seorang leader yang akan membantumu. Aku akan membantumu menguatkan dan menjaga yang lain. Meski kau lebih muda dariku pikiranmu sudah dewasa. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku.'. Setidaknya itulah suara batin seorang Kris. Kemudian dirinya beranjak melewati mereka dengan senyum hangat.

Kemudian Suho beranjak untuk membangunkan yang lain. Tapi sepertinya setelah masuk ke kamar masing-masing member semuanya tengah bersiap. Bahkan dongsaeng mungilnya a.k.a DO tengah mempersiapkan sarapan di meja makan.

Semua makan dengan tenang. Namun Suho sedikit mengernyit menyadari suasana sarapan yang sangat tenang ini. Pasti ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Xiumin hyung bagaimana perasaanmu dengan showcase ini?"

"Ah jujur aku merasa gugup dan tidak percaya diri"

"Luhan hyung?"

"Aku merasa negara ini kembali asing bagiku"

"Kris hyung, kau?"

"Aku akan membantu sebisaku"

"Lay-ah, kalau kau?"

"Aku sangat gugup"

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Aku memang gugup tapi aku excited dengan ini maka aku akan berusaha yang terbaik"

"Chen-ah?"

"Aku tidak percaya diri hyung"

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Aku sama seperti Baekki hyung"

"DO-ah?"

"Aku akan berusaha perform sebaik mungkin"

"Tao-ah?"

"Rasanya aku ingin menghembuskan nafas"

"Sehunnie bagaimana dirimu?"

"Aku tidak dapat mengekspresikannya hyung tapi aku juga bahagia karena dengan ini kita bisa berkumpul secara lengkap"

Suho sadar kebanyakan membernya merasa gugup. Ini adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi dia juga tidak boleh membiarkan keadaan ini.

"Memberdeul. Ani saudaraku kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik untuk para fans. Kita harus berusaha menguatkan diri, agar perjuangan fans untuk melihat kita tidak sia-sia. Jangan sampai membuat mereka kecewa. Kita harus semangat arrachi?"

Semua member mengangguk setuju dengan yang dikatakan Suho. Manager hyung tersenyum melihat persaudaraan mereka. Terbesit sebuah grup yang sama ah... Super Junior. Tapi ini adalah langkah awal EXO.

Akhirnya acara showcase dimulai, seperti biasa mereka berkumpul membuat lingkaran dan meneriakkan "EXO Saranghanja" sebelum ke panggung. Sayang saat memperkenalkan diri Suho membungkukkan tubuhnya duluan, member yang lain berusaha menahan tawanya. Salah satu MC disini adalah Leeteuk Super Junior. Disini mereka menghadirkan penampilan yang luar biasa. Sampai personal tallent masing-masing member ditunjukkan, hanya saja Suho hanya ditampilkan dalam VCR saja. Setelah itu acara kembali ke proses tanya jawab. Mereka duduk berjejer berdua belas, hanya saja Leeteuk harus berdiri. Melihat itu Kris berinisiatif untuk mengambil kursi dan menyuruh Leeteuk untuk duduk.

"Hyung duduklah"

"Ne gomawo"

Masuklah pada MC bertanya "Setelah ini EXO ingin konser dimana?"

"Dimanapun fans EXO berada kami akan kesana" itulah jawaban Suho. Namun Chanyeol menjawab Perancis yang merupakan tempat tinggal si penanya.

Ke pertanyaan kedua "Hal lucu apa yang pernah kalian lakukan? Dan siapa member yang paling humoris?" Kali ini Baekhyun menjawab

"Dulu saya dan Sehun-ssi suka mandi bersama" disini DO langsung menjauhkan kursinya dari Sehun. "Karena kami ingin tampil di film atau iklan, maka setelah mandi kami berpose di depan cermin" Seakan ingin mempertegas jawabannya Baekhyun memperagakan pose tersebut secara lucu dan membuat para fans berteriak histeris. Untuk member yang paling humoris mereka menjawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Sehunlah yang terhumoris.

Pertanyaan kembali datang " Apa moment yang paling berkesan dalam hidupmu?" Sang ulzzang Kris menjawab

"Hari ini adalah yang spesial untukku, menghabiskan waktu bersama member EXO dan fans dan juga saat mereka syuting teaser. Sang MC kembali bertanya "Siapa member yang mempunyai perbedaan personality dari pertama kali bertemu?" Suho menjawab "Saat pertama kali saya melihat Tao-ssi dia terlihat kuat dan karismatik tapi nyatanya dia pintar dalam aegyo."

Kini pertanyaan beralih Leeteuk yang memberikan "Saat kalian melihat member lain. Apa ada member yang kalian pikir tidak akan berada di tim yang sama dengan kalian?" Secara kompak member EXO menjawab tidak. Kembali Leeteuk bertanya "Apa ada member yang ingin kalian jadikan teman karena tampan seperti yang kulakukan dengan Siwon?"

Baekhyun menjawab "Saat aku melihat Kris hyung pertama kali. Aku pikir dia mirip sepertiku, jadi aku mau menjadi teman dengannya."

Sedang Suho mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Luhan saat pandangan pertama. Terlihat Sehun memandang Suho dengan tidak suka. Kemudian Luhan menjawab "Saranghamnida" sedang Kai bilang "Aku tidak tahu jika Sehun-ssi itu tampan 3 tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang aku menyadari bahwa Sehun-ssi tampan.

Saat ditantang melakukan aegyo terpilihlah bahwa member teraegyo adalah Tao dan Sehun (magnae line). Beda dengan Kai yang nampaknya tidak bisa bertingkah imut. Kini MC kembali bertanya "Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika mempunyai fans tidak hanya di Asia namun di seluruh dunia?" Kris mengatakan "Aku sangat senang. Aku tidak bisa berbicara Korea dengan baik jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku tapi aku merasa sangat senang. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang." Kemudian dia melanjutkan Jjang it's Jjang (keren ini keren).

Sayang saat perform "Angel" Luhan telat masuk, namun dirinya segera berlari saat musik sudah diputar. Kemudian Tao memberi high-five padanya. Tao menguasai performnya di MAMA dengan actionnya yang luar biasa.

Pada akhirnya acara berakhir dengan baik. Hal-hal yang mereka takutkan tidak terjadi. Semua member saling berpelukan dan menangis bahagia atas ini. Bahkan si cool Kris tampak berkaca-kaca. Suho sudah meneteskan air matanya dari tadi. Namun kemudian tawa bahagia yang terdengar. Namun ini bukanlah akhir masih banyak halangan yang harus mereka lewati kedepannya.

Dari sebuah ruang khusus untuk para staff nampak seorang pria paruh baya menyaksikan mereka yang sedang bahagia. Dirinya melengkungkan senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Sajangnim apa kita sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan mendebutkan mereka sekarang?" Tanya seorang staff

"Ye ini memang sudah saatnya"

"Tapi sajangnim, bukankah sebentar lagi sajangnim akan pensiun? Dan yang mengganntikanmu adalah orang itu anda tahu sendiri bagaimana dia" Staff SM ini merasa gelisah

"Ne aku tahu maka dari itu kita harus melatih mereka untuk bisa bertahan dan tetap bersama. Orang itu akan lebih menekan dibandingkan aku"

"Sajangnim mereka adalah grup baru jika itu yang terjadi mereka bisa bubar dalam waktu singkat" Staff SM itu masih tidak setuju

"Sudah kubilang kita akan melatih mereka baik fisik maupun mental"

"Latihan seperti apa itu?"

"Tunggu saja dan kau hanya perlu mengikuti arahanku."

Staff SM hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dan memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Sementara Sajangnim yang nampaknya CEO SM tersebut kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada EXO. 'EXO grup yang sudah kubuat khusus dengan proses yg lama ini apa kalian bisa bertahan dan tetap bersatu seperti motto kalian. Tunggulah dimana kalian harus merasakan dunia nyata yang sesungguhnya.' Berlalu lah dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sekian FF nya mian kalo jelek :( and singkat setidaknya aku udh berusaha :')

Oh iya info ku dpt atau kredit by / dikutip dari . /2012/11/18/fakta-exo-1/


	2. Chapter 2

Nih ff yg aku jnjikan klo responnya sdikit aku gk lnjut klo respon bnyk aku lnjut :3

Nih ff untuk mengingatkan kalian bagaimana EXO berjuang untuk berdiri jadi mohon dengan banyaknya badai yang menerpa EXO kalian jangan meninggalkannya

Cast: All member EXO

Other cast : manager hyung, Leeteuk Super Junior, Staff SM, ?

Gendre : Brothership and friendship

Summary : kisah 12 bintang dalam satu nama EXO yang berusaha meraih mimpinya masing-masing dan berusaha bersatu untuk menjadi satu

Silahkan baca dan komen untuk yang suka and jangan jadi silent leader ya saya juga masih butuh masukan

Kalo copas izin dulu

Yang mau di tagged silah kan comment disini dan sebutkan^^ Mian disini Suho yang banyak berperan :)

Setelah acara selesai semua member EXO langsung kembali ke dorm. Mereka ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Wajar saja karena mereka sudah menampilkan penampilan yang begitu sempurna. Beberapa jam kemudian mereka telah tiba di dorm. Semua member membantingkan tubuh mereka di lantai, sofa atau manapun. Nampaknya mereka sangat kelelahan.

Manager hyung terlihat bahagia melihat mereka semua. Meski terbilang masih group baru tapi penampilan mereka tadi telah nampak professional. Baru saja dirinya ingin meninggalkan mereka, sebuah telepon masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dirinya nampak mengernyit melihat yang menelpon dirinya adalah CEO SM sendiri. Hingga dirinya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Mungkinkah ada sesuatu hal yang penting, hingga beliau menghubungiku?' Dengan segera dia mengangkat telepon.

"_Yobseyo sajangnim_"

"_Ne..._apakah sekarang kau berada bersama EXO?"

"_Iye_... aku berada di dormnya mereka kebetulan sekarang, ada apa _sajangnim?"_

"Bangunkan mereka sekarang..."

"_Chankaman_... bila _sajangnim _ingin menyampaikan pesan pada mereka biarlah saya yang memberitahunya besok, mereka baru saja beristirahat."

"Bukan pesan aku akan menyuruh kalian untuk berangkat sekarang ke airport untuk pergi ke China"

"_Sajangnim _kita baru saja selesai dengan showcase tadi dan sekarang harus menempuh perjalanan jauh?"

"Bukankah tidak adil jika hanya fans di Korea yang menyaksikan mereka sementara yang di China tidak bisa. Itu bukankah pilih kasih? Turuti saja perintahku mereka pasti akan mengerti"

"_Sajangnim..._"

Tut... tut... CEO SM tersebut langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Manager hyung harus membangunkan mereka yang nampaknya kelelahan. Terlebih dahulu dirinya mungkin akan membangunkan dua leader EXO. Beruntung nyatanya kedua leader tersebut belum benar-benar tertidur, sehingga dia bisa terbantu untuk membangunkan member lainnya.

Semua yang telah disampaikan CEO SM tadi sudah disampaikan pada semua member EXO. Terlihat sekali ekspresi yang begitu berbeda-beda dari setiap member. Baekhyun yang merasa geram menggebrak meja dengan kencang.

"Aku tidak setuju _hyung_, apa dia menganggap kita ini robot? Memejamkan matapun tadi kita tidak sampai lima belas menit sekarang kita harus mengadakan perjalanan jauh"

Kini Chanyeol menimpali "Jarak China dan Korea itu bukan hanya 5cm"

"Jika mungkin ada jarak dua jam saja kita bisa untuk melakukannya tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada jeda, tidak menutup kemungkinan setelah kita pulang dari China banyak member yang akan jatuh sakit." Kali ini suara DO yang terdengar

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?" Chen nampak begitu frustasi

"_Hyung_ apa menjadi artis begitu sesulit ini, ini seperti pelajaran matematika saja _hyung_ membuatku bingung" Nampaknya Sehun masih dalam keadaan mode tidur sehingga dirinya berbicara agak ngelantur.

"Xiumin hyung tolong bangunkan Sehunnie dari mimpinya" Tao nampaknya kesal dengan Sehun yang bilang begitu disaat serius seperti ini.

"Aish Tao _hyung_ aku sadar sadar/." Sehun membalas

"Jadi lebih baik sekarang kalian bersiap"

"Mworago hyung? Bersiap kau tetap menyuruh kami untuk pergi bagai robot?" Baekhyun tidak terima dengan sikap manager hyung. "Hyung kau benar-benar!"

"Baekhyun tenanglah." Xiumin sebagai yang tertua mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun.

Kini Luhan menatap Kris dan Suho secara bergantian "Bagaimana leader, apa solusi kalian untuk ini? Sedari tadi kalian hanya diam." Kris hanya dapat memejamkan matanya bingung untuk menjawab dan memberitahu member lainnya. Suho mencoba tenang dan mencari solusi. Hingga suara manager hyung kembali terdengar.

"Sajangnim sendiri yang menghubungiku, serta beliau mengatakan jika kita tidak ke China maka kita akan dianggap pilih kasih terhadap fans. Sementara grup kita terdiri dari member China dan Korea. Lalu beliau juga mengirimiku pesan bahwa beliau meminta maaf karena memberi tahu mendadak. Kita tetap tidak bisa menolak."

Suho menguatkan dirinya "Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul mau seberapa lama pun kita bertengkar membahas ini kita tetap tidak bisa menolak. Lebih baik kita bersiap untuk pergi. Fans disana pasti telah menunggu kita jangan sampai membuat mereka kecewa."

Yang dikatakan Suho sangat benar adanya. Maka semua member telah setuju untuk berangkat ke China. Sementara semua sudah setuju, Kris masih bingung dengan semua arahan mendadak ini. 'Apa maksud sajangnim melakukan ini?' Pertanyaan ini sangat terngiang di kepalanya.

Setelah bersiap EXO bersama manager hyung langsung berangkat ke airport. Semua member terlihat seperti menahan kantuknya, bahkan Kai dan Sehun sudah nampak tertidur di dalam van.

SM Building dimana banyak orang mengadu nasib disana untuk menjadi bintang. Dimana nama dari building tersebut adalah SM Entetainment. Masuk ke dalam dan naik beberapa lantai maka kita akan menemukan ruangan CEO. Yang kini seorang staff laki-laki mengenakan topi tengah membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Nampaklah seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan orang tertinggi di SM sedang berdiri melihat ke arah luar.

"Rupanya kau, mereka sudah pergi?"

"Ne sajangnim. Diperkirakan dalam waktu 15 menit mereka akan tiba di Incheon Airport."

"Mereka benar-benar anak-anak yang penurut."

"Sajangnim ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Untuk saat ini belum ada. Kembalilah."

"Arrasseo sajangnim."

'EXO aku yakin setelah mendengar arahan dadakanku ini kalian bertengkar dan beda paham. Sangat banyak di antara kalian yang tidak setuju dengan ini bukan? Luar biasa kalian bisa mengatasinya dengan cepat. Tapi ini hanya awal sebelum hal-hal yang lain terjadi. Benarkah persaudaraan tanpa pertalian darah itu kuat?' Kini sang CEO duduk di kursinya dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya.

EXO telah tiba di Beijing airport dan mereka langsung menuju hotel yang telah mereka pilih. Dari luar terlihat banyak fans yang kini tengah menunggu EXO untuk menyaksikan mereka.

1 April 2012

EXO kini tengah tampil di konser pre-debut mereka yang kedua di China. Dan kini saatnya masing-masing member memperkenalkan diri. Hal lucu terjadi ketika Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dia nampak malu-malu. Seperti saat di Korea kini personal tallent kembali ditunjukkan namun sayang lagi-lagi Suho hanya tampil dalam VCR.

Acara kini melaju ke Question and Answer. MC bertanya "Karena ini penampilan pertama kalian di China, bagaimana perasaan kalian?" Suho mengatakan "Kami sangat senang dan berterima kasih banyak karena banyak fans yang datang. Aku merasa excited sekaligus gugup." Di showcase ini karena MC berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin Luhan menerjemahkannya pada Kai yang sepertinya sangat tidak mengerti. MC bertanya kembali "EXO ingin mengadakan konser dimana saja?" Lay menjawb "Kami ingin mengadakan konser di seluruh dunia agar bisa bertemu semua fans." MC "Apa moment yang berkesan bagi kalian?" Suho mengatakan "Saat teaser EXO keluar itu adalah moment yang mengesankan bagiku." Jawaban Kris sama seperti saat showcase di Korea "Moment inilah yang paling berkesan karena bisa bersama dengan semua member dan fans."

Kemudian MC menyuruh kepada member EXO untuk memberi komentar terhadap member EXO lainnya. Jawaban pertama adalah dari Tao "Saat pertama aku melihat Baekhyun-ssi, dia sangat gentle dan karakternya mirip sepertiku. Jadi aku sangat menyukainya." Kali ini Baekhyun yang mendapat giliran "Saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Xiumin-ssi dia sangat cute namun dia mempunyai aura yang menakutkan. Tapi setelah mengenalnya, ternyata dia benar-benar sangat cute." Kali ini Xiumin untuk Chen "Saat melihat Chen-ssi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit menakutkan. Tapi saat mendengarnya bernyanyi, dia sangat keren." Chen yang bahagia langsung memeluk Xiumin.

Pertanyaan beralih ke Chen "Leader Suho sangat tampan dia mirip seperti model pelajar. Karakternya juga mirip dengan model pelajar." Suho yang nampak malu mengucapkan terima kasih "xie xie (terima kasih)" Kesan Suho untuk Kai "Saat melihat Kai-ssi pertama kali, dia sangat dingin. Tapi sebenarnya dia mempunyai hati yang hangat. Dia juga perhatian dengan orang yang ada di sekitarnya." Selanjutnya komentar Kai untuk Luhan "Saat pertama kali melihat Luhan hyung, aku merasa dia sangat cute dan good looking. Dia juga sangat cantik." Saat mendengar kata cantik Luhan langsung mendeathglare Kai. "Tapi selain cantik Luhan hyung juga tampan." Koentar Lay untuk DO adalah "Saat pertama kali mengenalnya, dia sangat dingin dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi setelah mengenalnya dia banyak bicara dan bisa membuat orang lain bahagia. Dia juga orang yang tidak bisa diam dan dia bernyanyi dengan sangat baik.

DO berkomentar untuk Sehun "Walaupun dia adalah magnae, tapi dia sangatlah tinggi. Dari awal sampai sekarang, menurutku dia sangat cute." Kali ini sang magnae Sehun mengungkapkan komentarnya untuk Chanyeol "Chanyeol hyung sangat tinggi dan aku iri tentang itu. Dan walaupun dia mempunyai penampilan yang sangat manly, sebenarnya dia sedikit feminim." Kali ini Chanyeol mengatakan untuk Kris "Saat pertama kali melihat Kris hyung, aku pikir dia sangat tinggi. Dia juga sedikit menakutkan tapi setelah mengenalnya, dia adalah namja yang keren. Dia juga sangat charming." Duizzang Kris mengomentari untuk Tao "Tentang Tao sama seperti Bekhyun. Dia sangat dewasa dan manly. Sangat tampan dan charming. Untukku dia adalah adik, jadi aku bisa mengerti dia dengan baik. Ketika berbicara dengannya, dia sangat penuh cinta dan cute."

Kemudian MC memilih salah satu member untuk berbicara tentang member lain secara random. Dan yang terpilih adalah Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan berbicara tentang Sehun "Saat pertama kali melihat Sehun-ssi, dia adalah orang yang pendiam dan benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Tapi saat sudah mengenalnya, dia sangat ceria dan tidak bisa diam. Dia adalah adik yang imut membuat siapapun yang mengenalnya mempunyai insting untuk melindunginya."

Acara berakhir dan ditutup dengan penampilan 12 member EXO. Meski dilanda kelelahan EXO tetap memberikan penampilan yang maksimal. Setelah ini mereka harus mengadaka interview after showcase. Di tengah senggangnya banyak member memanfaatkan waktu untuk istirahat. Kecuali Kris dan Suho yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kris hyung berkat fans rasa lelah kita jadi hilang."

"Ne."

"Kita pasti bisa melalui semuanya jika bersama, benar?"

"Ne."

Suho bingung "Kris hyung apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Mianhamnida aku harus ke toilet."

Suho yang ditinggal hanya bisa membuang nafasnya kasar. Kris sebenarnya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. 'Jika ini adalah dadakan yang pertama ada kemungkinan muncul yang lainnya. Aku yakin sajangnim akan terus melakukan hal ini pada kami, tapi apa alasannya?' Pikiran Kris nampaknya begitu.

Seseorang kini tengah menatap layar televisi yang memberitakan tentang EXO di China, dirinya tersenyum licik dan meremehkan "Bersabarlah anak-anakku sayang permainan yang lebih mengerikan akan dimulai. Maka disini aku yang menang."

Sekian FF nya mian kalo jelek :( and singkat setidaknya aku udh berusaha :')

Oh iya info ku dpt atau kredit by / dikutip dari . /2012/11/18/fakta-exo-2/


	3. Chapter 3

IS REMAKE - Telah diubah/ditambahkan

Nih ff yg aku jnjikan klo responnya sdikit aku gk lnjut klo respon bnyk aku lnjut :3

Nih ff untuk mengingatkan kalian bagaimana EXO berjuang untuk berdiri jadi mohon dengan banyaknya badai yang menerpa EXO kalian jangan meninggalkannya

Cast: All member EXO

Other cast : manager hyung, Leeteuk Super Junior, Staff SM, ?

Gendre : Brothership and friendship

Summary : kisah 12 bintang dalam satu nama EXO yang berusaha meraih mimpinya masing-masing dan berusaha bersatu untuk menjadi satu

Silahkan baca dan komen untuk yang suka and jangan jadi silent leader ya saya juga masih butuh masukan

Kalo copas izin dulu

Yang mau di tagged silah kan comment disini dan sebutkan^^ Mian disini Suho yang banyak berperan :)

Acara interview EXO setelah showcase di China akhirnya selesai dengan baik. Semua member akhirnya bisa meregangkan badan mereka. Satu hal yang mencolok disini Suho sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Kris. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. Semenjak di van hingga pulang ke hotel yang mereka tempati tadi Suho terus memperhatikan Kris. Kris yang merasa jengah diperhatikan seperti itu akhirnya membuka suara setelah mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Ada apa Suho-ah? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

"Ne~ kau aneh bahkan dari kemarin kau aneh."

"Mwo?"

"Ne, waktu pengambilan keputusan kemarin saja hyung tidak ikut bersuara. Hyung hanya diam, diamnya hyung itulah yang membuatku aneh. Wae geurae hyung? Apa ada yang kau mengganjal di hatimu? ceritakanlah." Entah mengapa raut wajah Suho begitu sedih disini

"Suho-ah sebenarnya aku merasa..."

Ucapan Kris terpotong oleh manager yang tiba-tiba saja berada di antara mereka.

"Mianhae Suho,Kris bila aku mengganggu kalian. Ada yang perlu aku katakan."

Perasaan Kris merasa lega setelah kehadiran manager hyung "Ah gwenchana hyung, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sajangnim..." mendengar nama petinggi SM tersbut disebutkan sontak kedua kening para leader tersebut mengkerut. Mereka yakin jika nama tersebut dibilang sesuatu pasti akan terjadi. Suho yang menyadari langsung melanjutkan "Mian hyung teruskan"

"Sajangnim mengatakan bahwa EXO M sampai dua minggu kedepan akan terus berada disini, dikarenakan akan ada banyak jadwal mereka yang menanti disini." Kris hanya menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar "Jadwal mendadak lagi heh."

"Hyung, lalu EXO K?"

"Kalian akan kembali ke Korea besok."

"Kami terpisah ... lagi ?"

"Ne...bahkan sajangnim tadi bilang bisa saja dalam waktu misal 2 bulan kalian tidak bisa bertemu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi tuntutan pekerjaan."

Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi "Sebagai selebriti kita harus profesional bukan, baik ayo kita lakukan tapi belum tentu semua member dapat menerima ini"

Suho dan manager hyung hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Kris. Pasti dari semua member akan ada yang tidak bisa menerima ini.

Keesokan hari

Benar saja kekacauan terjadi pagi ini. Setelah member diberitahu tentang ini semua, banyak dari mereka yang tidak dapat menerima. Bahkan Sehun sang magnae menangis keras karena tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan hyungnya.

"Sehunnie, setelah jadwal kami selesai di China, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi kan."

"Shireo! Aku maunya pulang dengan Luhan hyung, kita kan baru bersama sebentar, kenapa harus dipisahkan."

Chanyeol yang merasa perkataan Sehun benar menambahkan "Ne, waktu kita bersama sebenarnya banyak termakan oleh jadwal bukan sengaja untuk bersama." Baekhyun yang geram hanya dapat mengerang frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya "Jika seperti ini terus ada kemungkinan akan ada member yang keluar!"

Sontak perkataan Baekhyun membuat semua member tercengang. DO yang sadar langsung menegur Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah" Ucapnya kentara dengan nada tegas "Mi...mianhae aku tidak bermaksud." Suho yang sadar membernya itu sedang marah langsung mengusap kepala Baekhyun "Gwenchana kami mengerti."

Akhirnya dengan 1001 macam cara Sehun bisa dibujuk untuk kembali ke Korea bersama member EXO-K lainnya, sementara member EXO-M tetap disini.

10042012 - EXO - M Interview SINA

Saat pembukaan EXO - M melakukan salam exo nya yaitu "we are one" dengan menunjukkan jempolnya yang berarti 12 member = satu. Tak disangka Luhan mendapatkan sebuah surprise, yaitu pesan video dari guru dan teman-teman lamanya dimana di dalam video tersebut mereka memberi semangat untuk Luhan. MC kemudian menyuruh Lay untuk dance, karena di EXO-M dialah leader dance nya, terlihat raut muka Luhan gembira saat Lay diperintahkan untuk dance.

Saat ditanya siapa yang suka membangunkan member Luhan dengan muka polosnya menjawab "ada alarm" tapi kemudian Kris menunjuk Xiumin sebagai yang suka membangunkan member. Xiumin menjelaskan "Di kami orang yang paling malas bangun itu adalah Luhan-ssi dan Kris-ssi." Lay membeberkan rahasia kebiasaan tidurnya luhan "Luhan-ssi suka menendang orang yang tidur di tempat tidurnya, jadi jika dia tidak menyukai orang yang tidur di tempat tidurnya maka dia akan menendangnya."

Luhan melanjutkan membocorkan kebiasaan tidur member, kali ini Kris. "Kris-ssi ketika mengigau dia akan berbicara berbagai macam bahasa. Inggris,Korea kadang Kanton dan aku sama sekali dibuat tidak mengerti olehnya." Kaos kaki mereka semua satu warna (putih) dan ketika memakai mereka akan asal memakai. Lay yang suka mengemil di dorm, sampai dengan Kris yang sangat perhatian terhadap Tao.

Acara bermain game dimulai, member EXO-M diperintahkan menunjuk member sesuai dengan pertanyaannya. Pertama 'siapa yang paling cute?" Semua audience serempak menunjuk Luhan, walau sebenarnya pertanyaan ditujukan untuk member. "Siapa member teraegyo?" Jawabannya adalah Tao, dia akan melakukan aegyonya jika ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dengan ditemani. Member yang paling popular di kalangan yeoja adalah Luhan dan Kris. Xiumin mengatakan "Mereka mempunyai level yang sama." Namun Tao bilang "Sebenarnya begini karena image Kris hyung itu dewasa dan manly kebanyakan fansnya adalah noona, sedang Luhan hyung kebanyakan fansnya adalah gadis-gadis yang masih sekolah karena Luhan hyung cute." Kembali Tao diperintah untuk memperagakan gerakan wushunya. Dia merasa perfect dengan penampilannya yang memang bisa dibilang hebat. Namun saat Lay disuruh untuk dance Nobody - Wonder Girls dia mengatakan "Aku sudah lupa lagi gerakannya." Pertanyaan beralih tipe ideal wanita member. Tao hanya menjawab "Karena saya masih muda saya tidak terlalu tertarik hal itu dan saya akan lebih fokus terhadap karir."Di penghujung acara kembali fans memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Luhan dan Tao. Setelah acara berakhir EXO-M kembali ke dorm mereka.

11042012

Ternyata dikeesokan harinya, tepatnya hari ini member EXO-M masih harus melakukan jadwalnya. Tak adakah jadwal istirahat untuk mereka? Semua member kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke lokasi, namun kris melihat muka member semua yang sepertinya kusut.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya "Aku lelah."

"Padahal baru satu hari tapi aku sudah merindukan Sehunnie." Rupanya itu suara Luhan. "Aku ingin bertemu member EXO - K. Rengekan sang magnae EXO - M Tao kali ini yang terdengar. "Kenapa aku merasa sajangnim sengaja memisahkan kita." Mata Chen terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Dapatkah kita bertahan?" Si pendiam Lay kini bicara. Kris mengepalkan tangannya, namun dia menahan emosinya lalu tersenyum lembut terhadap semua member.

"Dengar apa kalian mau melihat fans bersedih melihat kita, melihat fans menangis karena kita? Sebisa mungkin kita harus bisa tetap tegar untuk fans arrasseo agar mereka bahagia. Aku yakin kita pasti dapat melewati semua ini percayalah." Semua member EXO - M menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang leader.

Sementara di Korea sana Suho tengah berdoa untuk member EXO seluruhnya sendiri tanpa ada yang melihat ' Ya Tuhan kuatkan kami untuk melewati ini, jaga kesehatan member EXO-M yang ada disana selamatkan mereka selalu'

Sohu Live Chat

Di dalam acara ini seperti biasa Luhan nampak seperti penerjemah karena sering berbisik-bisik pada Xiumin. Luhan adalah lead vocal kedua setelah Chen. Satu hal yang membuat tercengan pada teaser adegan perkelahian Tao tidak menggunakan effect apapun di kakinya, malainkan itu adalah hasil latihannya semenjak kecil.

MC bertanya "Apa yang kalian lakukan jika gugup?"

EXO menjawab "Kami akan mengatakan 'EXO-M saranghanja' ke satu sama lain."

kembali bertanya "Tao apakah kamu pernah terlibat perkelehian dulu?" Tao mengatakan "Meski saya ahli wushu saya tidak pernah berkelahi dengan siapapun." Terungkap Kris terpilih menjadi leader karena menguasai banyak bahasa, perhatian, dan tempat untuk curahan para member. MC mengatakan "Kris adalah member tertua ketiga setelah Xiumin dan Luhan, tapi Luhan terlihat lebih muda darimu."

"Siapa member yang paling kuat makan?" Semua menjawab "Tao" Lagi-lagi disini Luhan mendapat julukan member terimut. "Bagaimana pembagian kamar?"

"Chen satu kamar dengan Kris, Lay dengan Luhan, Xiumin dengan Tao." Terulang kembali pertanyaan apa tipe wanita ideal untuk member. Kris menjawab "wanita yang baik hati dan perhatian pada orang lain, lebih baik lagi jika dia bisa memasang." Lay mengatakan "Aku menyukai yeoja yang cute dan tau caranya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" Jika Lay dan Kris menyukai yeoja yang sama Lay tidak akan membiarkan yeoja untuk Kris karena mereka adalah saudara. Xiumin bilang "Aku hanya akan menunggu cinta pada pandangan pertama." Chen bilang "Bagiku umur tidak penting, yang penting dia dapat bersifat sebagai seorang kakak." Kali ini ini jawaban Tao beda dengan interview kemarin "Aku menyukai yeoja yang cantik dan berpenampillan menarik, serta mempunyai karakter yang baik."

Lay mengatakan "Dulu aku bisa latihan 12-14 jam dalam sehari." Ada pertanyaan "Apa yang kau lakukan bila merindukan orang tuamu?" Kris menjawab "Aku akan menelepon mereka, tapi setelahnya aku merasa tambah rindu sehingga aku jarang menelepon mereka karena tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir dan saat menelepon pun aku tidak berani mengangkatnya karena takut malah semakin merindukannya." Tao adalah member tercengeng dia dapat menangis karena hal-hal kecil dan cerita hantu. Di ending Luhan kembali mendapat surprise party yang berupa cake birthday

Seseorang petinggi SM atau kita sebut sajangnim sedang kembali menatap pemandangan luar. Dirinya menggumamkan sesuatu "Ini baru ujianku yang no.3 anak-anak, masih akan ada lagi yang lainnya. Jika kalian berhasil maka kalian lulus dan akan menjadi bekal kalian menghadapi orang itu."

hahahahahha mian yang ini pendek ;) review ne jebal ;) :D

Sekian FF nya mian kalo jelek :( and singkat setidaknya aku udh berusaha :')

Oh iya info ku dpt atau kredit by / dikutip dari . /2012/11/18/fakta-exo-3/


End file.
